Rain Sound
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: "Karena suara hujan…./"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menangis seperti itu, karena aku seorang laki-laki,"/ Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer © Bisco Hatori, 2002

Warning : typos, ooc, simple, standard, etc

* * *

**Rain Sound** by **Emiria Tsubaki-san**

.

.

.

.

"Tamaki-_senpai_!"

Tamaki terperanjat kaget saat merasakan sentuhan kecil di bahunya. Ekor matanya mendapati seorang gadis bermahkota coklat yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri di samping tubuhnya.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki mengendikkan tatapannya ke segala arah yang dapat dilihatnya, "kau sendirian? Yang lain mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Haruhi menatap Tamaki dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "sedang apa sore-sore begini di sini?"

Tamaki hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis Fujioka di sampingnya. Punggungnya bersender di batang pohon besar dengan dedaunan yang cukup rindang di belakangnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Hehe," Tangan Haruhi bergerak mengambil sebatang ranting pohon yang terjatuh di atas tanah. "—hanya sekedar menghampirimu _senpai_," jawabnya singkat sembari melukiskan suatu lukisan abstrak di atas tanah menggunakan ranting tersebut.

Embusan angin sore meniupkan helaian _blonde_ milik ketua Ouran Host Club tersebut._ Aquamarine _miliknya beralih menatap selembar foto kecil yang berada di genggamannya. Tamaki terdiam. Memandangi seorang wanita cantik yang terlukis di dalam foto tersebut membuat rasa rindunya malah semakin membuncah. Hatinya bergetar –_ah_, hal yang sangat tabu untuk tipe orang _pecicilan_ seperti Tamaki.

"_Senpai_, ibumu terlihat sangat cantik di foto itu!" seru gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya dengan antusias.

Tamaki tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah?" Tatapannya belum beralih dari selembar foto hitam putih di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku Haruhi," guraunya sembari tertawa kecil.

Haruhi tersenyum sendu. Di matanya, Tamaki tampak berusaha untuk mempertahankan sifat periangnya saat ini. Dalam arti –ia tertawa riang dengan segala beban yang terlihat _invisible_ namun nyata di kehidupannya. Air wajah pria itu tidak dapat dibohongi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ternyata kakak kelasnya itu...

"Kalau kau merindukannya, mengapa tidak kau temui beliau?"

...rindu teramat dalam dengan sosok ibunya.

Dan Haruhi tahu dan bisa merasakannya.

Tamaki tersenyum miring, "Aku akan menemuinya setelah aku telah menjadi seseorang yang ibu harapkan."

Haruhi menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

_Brrssshh_

Haruhi berjengit saat merasakan tetesan air membasahi kulitnya. "_Senpai_," Kepalanya menengadah memperhatikan langit yang semakin menggelap, "kurasa kita harus segera kembali ke gedung! Hujan semakin deras," ujarnya dengan nada meninggi.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, putri kesayangan tuan Ranka tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Tamaki yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Tamaki-_senpai_?

Tamaki menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar. Fotonya yang tergenggam sedari tadi dibiarkan basah begitu saja. Lelaki itu hanya berharap, air hujan bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang diberatkan oleh beban yang tak kunjung selesai. Tangannya mengepal. Di benaknya teringat wajah pucat ibunya yang tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya saat ia kecil.

Selama ini Tamaki berusaha bahagia hanya supaya ibunya ikut bahagia. Mereka pikir, Tamaki bahagia sepenuhnya?

Tamaki sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah dirinya juga bahagia, atau tidak.

"Mendiang ibuku pernah bilang padaku saat aku masih kecil,"

Suara percikan air hujan yang berjatuhan di atas tanah mendominasi suasana hening di antara keduanya. Haruhi mendongakkan kepalanya, melawan arus air hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

"Kalau mau menangis dengan puas, menangislah ketika hujan,"

Tamaki sedikit mendongak kecil ketika mendengar itu.

"Karena suara hujan akan menyamarkan suara tangisan kita."

Setelah berkata demikian, Haruhi menoleh. Matanya membulat kaget saat tidak mendapati tubuh seseorang yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Tamaki-_senpai_! Hey, kau dimana?" teriak Haruhi dengan kebingungan. "Apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba menghilang," gumamnya sedikit kesal. Kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya, hatinya tenang bisa mengatakan itu pada Tamaki. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa Haruhi tahu, Tamaki masih ada di dekatnya. Duduk di belakang pohon yang sama, hanya saja mereka duduk dengan saling membelakangi.

"Haruhi," bisiknya parau. Tamaki menenggalamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"_Karena suara hujan akan menyamarkan suara tangisan kita."_

Mungkin benar, suara hujan dapat menyamarkan suara tangisan seseorang

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menangis seperti itu, karena aku seorang laki-laki," gumam Tamaki pelan. Pelan sekali sampai Haruhi yang masih berdiam di belakangnya tidak mendengarnya. Tamaki merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengambil sebuah foto disana. Dipandangnya foto itu dengan senyuman lembut yang perlahan terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Kaa-san_..."

Entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi terlihat sangat dewasa dibanding dirinya.

_Well_, sepertinya Haruhi mendapat satu nilai _plus_ lagi di mata ketua Tamaki.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Fanfict pertama di fandom ini. Aku tau masih banyak kekurangan di fanfict ini. Hanya untuk sekedar meraimaikan fandom arsip fanfiction indonesia Ouran High School Host Club. Semoga suka! :D

Review please? :D


End file.
